One conventional form of wheeled table includes corner uprights having, at their lower ends, suitable casters, and supporting at their upper ends, a tabletop.
It is conventional with such tables to provide a handle at one or both ends thereof for use in moving the table on the casters across a subjacent floor surface, as desired.
It is further conventional in such tables to provide locking means on the casters for locking the table in a de sired position once it is moved thereto.